Entra en el Agua
by Nahem
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Luffy y Nami Denle una oportunidad


Entra en el Agua

**Disclamer: One Piece no me pertenece; Es creacion de E. Oda**

_**Hola Gente de Fanfiction vengo a dejarles un pequeño Drable, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

P.O.V Nami

Hace 5 años Luffy se convirtio en el Rey de los Piratas, Derroco al Gobierno Mundial y Finalmente logro salvar al mundo de Barbanegra y su Tripulacion y todo le valio del respeto y el cariño del mundo en sus diversos puntos de vista, pero no todo fue genial debido a un accidente que casi acabo con la vida de Luffy y la mia

Flashback:

-Vamos Luffy eso es todo lo que puedes hacer o que! jajajaja- Barbanegra estaba a punto de matarlo y nosotros no podiamos hacer nada ya que la pelea contra los piratas de Barbanegra nos habia dejado a moribundos, muy apenas lograr moverse era un reto pero Luffy no se rendia, -Luffy no dejes que te derrote!-, Grite con todas mis Fuerzas para evitar que lo matara pero lo unico que logre fue que Barbanegra me lanzara por los aires con sus poderes, Despues de eso todo se volvio negro solo senti como Brook me sujetaba evitando mi muerte y supongo que escuche un impacto y el tronar de huesos junto con un grito de furia y uno de dolor, despues no supe mas.

Fin P.O.V Nami

En el presente la banda entera se encontraba en Amanzon Lily despues de que Boa Hancock le pidiera a Luffy si podia para una "Propuesta" pero no fue facil llegar ya que habia un inconveniente mas grande que Sanji fastidiando para saber si ya llegaron y si era mas grande aun, Los celos de Nami, desde que recibieron el mensaje Nami no para de negarse o de tratar de evitar de llegar lo cual enojo a Sanji pero Nami solo tuvo que golpear para que dejarda de fastiar hasta que un dia.

-Nami podemos hablar, por favor-, El cuerpo de Nami temblo de nerviosismo al sentir la voz de Luffy tan cerca de cuello y claro que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto; -Que paso Luffy hay algo mal?-, Nami sabia perfectamente a que venia pero dejo que el lo dijiera; - Bien te quiero preguntar el porque estas tan enojada siempre?-, A Nami la pregunta la dejo sin entender porque le diria eso, -De que hablas Luffy?!- Luffy se sorprendio de la forma de hablar de Nami ya el solo se preocupaba por ella pero al parecer solo la molestaba pero no se iba a quedar asi -Por que te enojas solo queria saber como estabas y tu me gritas!-, Luffy acorralo a Nami en la Pared rodeandola con sus brazos, -Ahora quieres saber como estoy verdad!?, pero cuando llego ese estupido mensaje de Boa Hancock- La voz de Nami era una mezcla de celos,enojo y Tristeza pero Luffy la dejo seguir hablando,-Lo unico en lo que piensas en ella cierto, Idiota!- Nami estaba empezando a golpearlo en el pecho para que la dejara ir pero el no pensaba dejarla ir.

-Perdoname, Nami por favor perdoname- La voz suplicante de Luffy la distrajieron lo suficiente como para que ella dejara de forcejear; -Se que no se como demostrar mi Preocupacion hacia...-, La idea de que le dijiera Nakama y no algo mas la volvia loca y no lo resistia queria decirle que lo amaba pero como lograr si Luffy solo piensa en la comida, -Ya lo se hacia nosotros como nakamas, Dme algo que no sepa-,La Interrupcion de Nami solo logro que Luffy sonriera de Medio Lado mientras juntaba su cuerpo con el de ella, eso solo ponia ansiosa y nerviosa de lo que pudiera pasar -Asi que quieres saber algo nuevo, verdad-, El tono malicioso en la voz del capitan sonaba jugeton y estremecia a la navegante.

-Muy Bien Nami te lo dire, Te Amo con toda mi vida y mi corazon de verdad-, Nami casi se desmaya al escuchar esas palabras por parte de aquel que es el hombre de su vida, lo cual le causo una risa a Luffy que le contagio a Nami, -Yo tambien Te Amo Idiota-, Y en ese momento Luffy rompio toda distancia entre ellos y la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, Nami tardo en responder pero en cuanto lo hizo la felicidad del chico de goma se vio completa.

Despues de eso es obvio que hubo muchas reacciones todas ya esperadas como sanji en depresion total y a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, Zoro y Robin sonreia de forma maliciosa ya que ellos fueron los que evitar alguna interrupcion despues de todo una pareja sabe como ayudar a otra pareja, Usopp y Chopper estaban sorprendidos y Franky y Brook sonreia felizmente.

Pero aunque al final llegaran Amanzn Lily, Hancock no prodia hacer nada para separarlos ya.

_**Epilogo**_

_**P.O.V. Sanji**_

Hoy al fin estoy en Amanzon Lily lo cual me hace muy feliz y ademas ya no tengo porque preucoparme de Nami-swan y Robin-chan pues Luffy y Zoro estan con ellas; Ahh que lastima que no pueda ser yo peo bueno al mal paso darle prisa.

_**Hola de Nuevo, espero que les haya gustado y si se me ocurrio poner un poco de alegria al pobre de Sanji jejeje**_

_**Se Aceptan todo tipo de criticas, Tomatazos y Bombas, Pero porfavor dejen Reviews.**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
